A love that feels so cold
by sesshomaru's one an only
Summary: This is my first yaoi fic, i hope you all like it. It based on one of me favorite yaoi mangas, sesshomaru/kouga


_**This takes place in modern day Japan, hope you like it. It is based on one of my favorite yaoi mangas. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. **_

* * *

Sesshomaru and kouga sat in the living room watching the TV. "_The tree lighting ceremony has already begun this year, please come look at this magical scene of light and snow." _The TV man said.

"Kaugra is all excited about this; she wants us to go see it." Sesshomaru said in a board tone. "huh." Kouga said not hearing.

"Whats fun about watching a bunch of light bulbs in the damn cold." Sesshomaru said as he runs his hand in his hair. "I'm not going."

"You guys are gonna have another fight if you say that sesshomaru." kouga said looking at the TV.

"Yeah, whatever." Sesshomaru said.

"Haha." _"I see, it's like I thought, his not interested in that kind of thing." _Kouga thought to himself.

The next morning at school sesshomaru was talking to kaugra, "it's a date then." Sesshomaru said as he walks away.

"Absolutely." Kaugra said as she run to class.

"Hey." Kouga said walking up to sesshomaru.

"I got stuck going to see the light bulbs." Sesshomaru said with a heavy sign. Kouga let out a little giggle, looking at kouga sesshomaru asked, "You like that kind a stuff don't you kouga?"

"huh." Kouga said as his heat rate started to pick up. "Are you going with someone?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I d…don't have a date." Kouga said trying to get his heart rate under control. "You know I don't have one?" _"Sesshomaru's the only one who knows I'm gay, even so his been my friend for a long time." _Kouga said to himself.

"Hey sesshomaru, kouga." Inuyasha called out running up to them. "You guys coming to my mixer? The girls will come if you guys are there."

"We'll pass; we're not so desperate that we need mixers." Sesshomaru said as he throws his hands over kouga's shoulder who was now blushing three shards of red.

"Aw that's mean, well maybe another time." Inuyasha said as he run off.

Turning to sesshomaru kouga said, "Hey, thanks." "For what." sesshomaru asked. "Oh nothing." _"His brusque, but I find he looks out for me."_ Kouga thought as he walked away.

Sesshomaru stood here and watch as kouga walked in front of him, "hey kouga, you seem pretty popular even with guys."

"Huh! Oh come on, first of all…first of all, I wonder if there are any guys who'd fell in love with another guy?" kouga asked more to himself then to sesshomaru.

"…well there's you." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah that's true, but other than me, I haven't seen any guys like that outside of books or TV…maybe…maybe I'm alone." Kouga said with a hint of sadness in his voice and eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen in shock as he clinched his fist. "Hey it's cold so let's go back to the classroom Na?" Kouga said as he turned to look at sesshomaru with a smile on his face.

"The tree lighting was really beautiful wasn't it?" a girl asked her boyfriend as they passed kouga and sesshomaru.

Kouga stood there staring at them at them with a smile on his face, staring into space as he felt a shiver pass by. Sesshomaru took of his scarf and went to place it around kouga's neck, "sesshomaru."

"You'll catch a cold if you just stand there staring into space." Sesshomaru said as he looked into kouga's eyes.

"But you're sensitive to the cold sesshomaru." kouga said as he looked into sesshomaru's eyes.

Turning around to hide a blush that creped onto his face sesshomaru said, "Come." As he pulled kouga's hand to fallow him.

"hey." Kouga said as sesshomaru pulled him. _"I'm a very lucky person." _

The next day at school kouga walked into the hallway where sesshomaru and kaugra was having a conversation. "NO WAY! But you promise we'd go together." Kaugra yelled.

"Well I'm sorry." Sesshomaru said with a board torn.

"It's always your way sesshomaru, you only do want you want to do, you never think about me." Kaugra yelled.

"You're the same way kaugra, I told you that I can't stand the cold, but you just don't care." Sesshomaru said running his fingers through his hair. Just then sesshomaru notice kouga standing there, "kouga."

"Sorry for eavesdropping, I was just going to class." Kouga said.

Without another word to kaugra, he walked over to kouga, "let's go." Sesshomaru said as he throws his hand over kouga's shoulder,

"Huh, but…" kouga said looking between kaugra and sesshomaru.

"Just come on." sesshomaru said as he pulled kouga.

"You're nice to kouga huh, everyone says there's something weird about you two, it's the reason you've lost interest in me because you're swaying '**that'** way." Kaugra said to sesshomaru. "That's disgusting."

Sesshomaru signed running his hand throw his hair, "I haven't lost interest in you kaugra." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh really?" Kaugra asked happily.

"But kouga doesn't demand his own way, he would never stoop so low as to hurt another person's feelings." And with that, sesshomaru walked away from kaugra. "Kouga, kouga." Sesshomaru called not seeing him.

Kouga had run all the way to the tree lighting, "it's beautiful, really beautiful." He said looking up at the tree. _"Everything is so beautiful; I'm the only thing that's ugly. I'm I worth anything to someone I love? Or are my feelings just a bother? If my feelings of love become a target of scorn, no one will love me in this lift time." _Kouga thought to himself as tears made its way down his check, just then his cell phone rang, "hello."

"_Kouga, where are you right now?" Sesshomaru asked on the other side. _

"I'm sorry sesshomaru, I'm sorry I've fallen in love with you…I'm sorry." Kouga said as more tears fell from his eyes.

"_Kouga where are you now?" Sesshomaru asked. _

"I'm in front of the big Christmas tree." Kouga said.

"_I'm coming after you." Sesshomaru said. _Hearing those words kouga's heart rate picked up as he turned around to see sesshomaru standing behind him on his cell phone.

"I thought you'd be here." sesshomaru said walking up to kouga. "Take me with you; I'll go with you no matter how cold it is. I want to be with you more than anyone right now, so don't be lonely anymore ok…love."

Kouga stood there, tears pouring down his face at what sesshomaru had just said, "oh sesshomaru." kouga said as he launched into sesshomaru's arms crying. "I really love you sesshomaru."

"And I you kouga." Sesshomaru said as he placed a passionate kiss upon kouga's lips

THE END


End file.
